Érase una vez
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Kanda quería rescatar a una princesa y en su lugar se ganó una dictadora, un ladrón y una mascota./ La historia se desarrolla, en un mundo repleto de cuentos de hadas.
_**Personajes:**_ _Kanda Yuu. Lenalee Lee. Allen Walker. Lavi._

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Esta historia es prácticamente una parodia de muchos cuentos de hadas. En su mayoría, la referencia que saco es la de Disney –lo siento-. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 ** _Esta historia está dedicada a Msiaki Birthday._**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Los enanos escucharon emocionados los raudos pasos del caballo, que traía al príncipe que le daría el segundo aliento de vida, a la joven que ahora se encontraba inconsciente. Muchos, dada la dicha, empezaron a limpiar la mugre del suelo y se atrevieron a abrir el ataúd de cristal, para peinar y maquillar a la joven; también para comprobar si ella… no olía a muerto. Por buena suerte, llegaron a acabar el trabajo a tiempo —hasta pusieron un agradable perfume en el ambiente— y con la buena de que la hermosa Blancanieves, no se estaba pudriendo en su tumba, le esperaron con grandes sonrisas, plasmadas en el rostro.

El príncipe una vez llegó, no tomó atención a sus esfuerzos, solo bajó, hosco, de su caballo. Les miró de arriba abajo y de una escueta manera preguntó a uno de los enanos:

—¿Y la princesa?

Hubo un silencio general en ambiente. Uno denso y hostil. Los pequeños hombres, se dieron cuenta que el gran príncipe no les agradaba; el joven re-comprobó que no le gustaba la gente pequeña. Y mientras ambos prejuicios se juntaban, la dulce Blancanieves seguía bajo los efectos de la cruel manzana de… su hermano.

Uno de los enanos, rompió el silencio y le dijo sonriendo:

—Sí, sí, querido, te llevaré donde ella.

—Pues apúrate.

Sin importarle mucho el trato brusco del chico, el pequeño le llevó hasta donde estaba la hermosa Lenalee, que se encontraba inconsciente durante días, pero tan bella, como el mismo día en que se dio el evento. Todos los enanos botaron un suspiro soñador —hasta aquel, que no gustaba de las mujeres— y el príncipe…

.

—Está muerta. ¿Joder, cómo voy a rescatarla si está muerta?

El príncipe para información de muchos, se llamaba Kanda. La historia de Blancanieves, siempre lo relataba como un idiota, que salía de la nada, besaba a la princesa y se la llevaba como si nada. Es más, seguir ese patrón era la tradición de "Muy, pero muy lejano". Y si bien, Kanda decidió buscar una princesa, como sus predecesores, estaba muy fastidiado por hacerlo. Por las siguientes razones:

No quería casarse con una maldita desconocida.

No le llamaba el hecho de ser un rey gordo, que no hacía más que hablar de banalidades, engordar como si no hubiera mañana y ser un total idiota.

Le era insufrible hacer realidad una historia tan horriblemente mala.

Fuera de esas tres importantísimas razones de su descontento, también se sumaba el hecho de su largo viaje, que le llevó a formar parte de situaciones no muy propicias. Fue culpa de no sacar un mapa e ir sin ton ni son, por todos lados en busca de una princesa maldita a la que salvar. Y así se topó con la odiosa de Rapunsel que por vaga no quería bajar de su castillo, se metió en una boda que no le atenía y hasta fue objeto de burla, cuando le intentaron calzar una jodida zapatilla de cristal. Horrible, simplemente horrible. Kanda estaba de muy mal humor para ese entonces.

El enano que estaba conjunto a él, le miró descolocado, antes de increpar:

—No ella no está muerta, solo debes besarla.

Ante la desagradable imagen mental de besar a un cadáver —cual necrófilo— el príncipe por instinto puso su mano en la empuñadura de arma. Kanda no quería besar a una muerta. Es más él no quería besar a nadie en ese momento. No veía en qué podía ayudar eso en dicha situación. Le parecía algo realmente estúpido.

—Yo no pienso hacerlo, maldito enano. Yo solo quiero rescatar a una estúpida princesa, para que Tiedoll me deje en paz.

Los enanos parecieron confundidos en ese momento, pero como todos le tenían miedo —gracias a su espada— ninguno dijo nada. O… al menos no lo hicieron, hasta que un pequeño con lentes, pareció cobrar algo de confianza.

—Pero… eres el príncipe y si sabes bien la costumbre ese es tu objetivo en este momento. Así ella despertará, se irá contigo y vivirán felices para siempre.

Kanda revolvió los ojos, harto del sin sentido en el que estaba metido. Era cierto, que el fin de toda historia que se daba en ese gran reino, era besar a una jodida princesa; Kanda creía que aquello era una tontería. Esa vaga podía despertar de una forma no tan cursi. O al menos él quería que ella fuese capaz.

—Pues yo no quiero vivir feliz con ella. Solo quiero rescatarla, callar al idiota del rey y que me dejen en paz.

—¡Pero ella no despertará sin un beso!

—¿Me estás gritando? —retó al hombrecillo, que se encogió asustado—. Si tanto quieres que la besen, hazlo tú, igual ella despertará.

—Debe ser un beso de amor verdadero.

—¿Y yo la amo?

—Pero…

—¡Veme a la jodida cara! ¿Crees que yo me podría enamorar ni bien verla? Váyanse al carajo con sus estúpidas ideas.

Los enanos se vieron la cara entre sí, pasmados, asustados, absolutamente descolocados. Se supone que las cosas no irían de esa forma. Todos habían estado felices de que ese desgraciado, fuera a ver a la princesa y ahora no había razón para su dicha. El tipo parecía muy en contra de seguir el rumbo de lo dictado.

—¡Somos enanos!

—No me digan —respondió sarcástico—. Ahora apúrense, bésenla y yo… la llevo donde Tiedoll, para decirle que cumplí mi tarea.

El enano que lo llevó hasta Blancanieves, soltó una risotada, a desconcierto del príncipe y sus amigos. Y sin miedo alguno le dijo:

—Oh, querido, no me digas que nunca has besado a alguien.

Eso… era algo cierto. Y si bien Kanda, no se sentía humillado ante su propia elección, le molestó el tono meloso y condescendiente del hombrecillo.

—¡¿Y qué si así es?! Yo no pienso cambiar ese hecho por su capricho.

Para la desgracia del heredero del trono, con sus palabras se dieron a lugar una tanda de risillas y sonrisas suspicaces en los enanos. Más de uno, hasta murmuraba que seguro aquello sucedió por el horrible carácter del príncipe, ya que hasta ellos tenían conocimiento de la materia. Sus burlas fueron suficiente, como para que la mítica espada de Kanda —Mugen— salga a la luz. Y ya olvidando su intención de rescatar a una princesa, decidió conformarse con destripar a esas estúpidas criaturas.

Pero… cuando tomó a uno del cuello —y lo elevó hasta su altura— pasó un suceso único e irrealizable: El muerto se levantó de su tumba. Y este dictaminó:

—¡No le pongas ni un dedo encima!

Todos los enanos, que estaban metidos en aquel sinsentido se preguntaron, si es que esta historia podía acabar en un: "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

—¡No!

La verdad… lo dudaban.

* * *

 _Desvaríos míos…_

 _La gran verdad es que yo crecí con los cuentos de Disney y si bien mayormente odio sus estereotipos y clichés –tengo un odio eterno hacia Cenicienta- siempre me gustó tergiversarlos a mi gusto y sacarles de todo tipo de parodias —es más, tengo en mente hacer la parodia de Ceniciente, Aladdino y Peter Pan— y… aquí está una muestra._

 _Un punto a recalcar, este mundo es tipo Sherk, todos los cuentos están entremezclados unos con otros, y son parte de una serie de reinos –viven en una anarquía total, en ciertos sentidos- que cumple con la tradición de "rescatar" princesas –y cada historia, se supone, que siempre lleva un patrón similar- y… bueno, Kanda es un rebelde en estas cosas. Por ende Kanda y Lenalee, salen del cuento de Blancanieves, Allen y Lavi… pues ya verán._

 _Otro punto a tratar –es el último, lo juro- esta historia NO es un KanLena –algún día les daré una buena historia a estos dos, lo juro- y por el contrario tiene una pizca de Allena y Laviyuu –recomendados ya están- pero todo se basará más en la comedia._

 _¿A alguien le llamó la atención esta historia?_

 _PD1: Los enanos son los científicos –excepto Reever, él es el cazador que ayudó a Lenalee- y Jerry._

 _PD2: Msiaki, si no te va la comedia, no dudes en decírmelo, esta historia seguirá dedicada a ti, pero te puedo hacer otra en compensación a tu larga espera. El Laviyuu es mi vida, así que sin lugar a dudas puedo darte otro regalo más. Es más… creo que no te preguntaré y lo haré, jajaja. Igual espero que te guste un poco ésta historia._


End file.
